


The Bones of You

by stardropdream



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X/1999
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui and Subaru land in a new world, and meet some familiar faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bones of You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ March 31, 2010.

They landed and took in their surroundings with a critical eye. Kamui frowned, as was typical of him, and kept himself on guard. Subaru said nothing, but slowly moved up to Kamui’s side, looking in the opposite direction, waiting to see if any danger emerged. They didn’t sense anything for a long moment.   
  
“I suppose there’s no one here—” Subaru began.  
  
“Oh!” a soft voice said and the two vampires whipped around in shock. There stood a little boy, holding a broom and blinking at the two vampires with wide eyes. He was young, much younger than either vampire remembered him to be, but there was no mistaking that who stood before them was a young Fuuma, or at least a version of a young Fuuma.   
  
Instead of being alarmed at having two strangers suddenly appear right in front of him, Fuuma seemed most concerned with who it was who’d landed there. He only looked at Kamui, his eyes wide and his grip on his broom tight.  
  
“Kamui?” he asked.   
  
Still taken aback on how neither he nor his brother could have felt this child’s presence, all Kamui could do was nod, eyes narrowed cautiously.  
  
The boy’s face split into a wide grin. “You’re big!”   
  
Kamui grunted and tensed up as the child took a step towards him, still smiling and even laughing a little. He looked up at him, with no irony or maliciousness in that smile—this smile was honest, something Kamui could never remember seeing in the hunter in Tokyo. He seemed incredibly pleased by Kamui’s height, and Kamui forgot to stay on guard as he was too busy debating whether he should be insulted or touched at the child’s empathetic happiness.   
  
“Who are you?” Fuuma asked, moving his attention towards Subaru.  
  
Before Kamui could snap out the _none of your business_ that was on the tip of his tongue, Subaru leaned over, smiling and said, “My name is Subaru.”   
  
“Are you Kamui’s friend?” Fuuma asked.  
  
“I’m his brother,” Subaru explained, voice friendly enough with the child.   
  
Kamui refused to let himself relax and felt his shoulders tense when Fuuma turned wide eyes on him again. “You have a brother?” he asked, and when Kamui managed to give a curt little nod, already wishing they could move on to the next world, Fuuma continued, once again looking far too genuinely happy, “That’s great. That means you’re never alone.”  
  
Kamui’s line spread into a thin line and he hazard a glance at his brother. His brother was smiling apologetically at him, thinking the same thing that Kamui was. There had been a time when he’d been alone, lost, unsure what to do without Subaru by his side. But everything was okay now, at least for as long as they could avoid that hunter. Kamui returned his attention back to this young Fuuma.  
  
He opened his mouth to say something but Fuuma shook his head.  
  
“Wait! Kotori’ll be really happy to see you again! Or, at least Kamui in general. Since I guess this is our first meeting,” Fuuma said and Kamui forgot to be unnerved by how easily this child accepted people falling down from the sky.   
  
“Who?” he asked.  
  
“My sister!” Fuuma said and tilted his head to the side. “Don’t you know her?”   
  
Kamui’s frown deepened, and it took him long enough to answer for Fuuma to know the answer before he even spoke: “No.”  
  
This seemed to deflate the young boy, for the first time since speaking with the vampire twins. He thought this over, brow furrowing momentarily as he gave great attention to his broom.   
  
“Well, that’s okay,” Fuuma said. “I bet wherever you come from, you just haven’t had the chance to meet her yet. No matter where, she’ll be really happy to see Kamui.” He perked up again. “So wait here! I’ll be right back!”  
  
And with that, the boy ran off, making a quick dash across the shrine grounds and towards a modest home in the distance. Kamui stood awkwardly a moment before Subaru cleared his throat and he turned to see his twin giving him a smile.   
  
“We should leave,” Kamui said at once. “There’s no reason to stay here.”  
  
“You don’t want to meet Kotori?” Subaru asked, and amusement touched his eyes, though his words stayed inquisitive and cautious.   
  
Kamui felt himself rumble up, pursing his lips and glancing back over towards where the boy had disappeared to. They didn’t have much time.   
  
“If that child has a brother…”  
  
“It wouldn’t be the one that’s looking for us,” Subaru reminded. “It’s alright, Kamui. At least let the child be pacified.”   
  
Kamui didn’t answer after that, crossing his arms and waiting, somewhat impatiently, for this mysterious Kotori to appear. Subaru touched his shoulder and he seemed to relax underneath his twin’s touch. Their eyes locked and Subaru offered him a smile that Kamui didn’t return, though his expression did soften. They waited in silence and soon enough they heard the patter of feet. Kamui looked up to see that Fuuma was being dragged now by a little girl, much shorter than Fuuma, and with a mop full of curling golden hair.  
  
“Kamui-chan!” the little girl cried out and Kamui felt himself completely disarmed by the call. By his side, he saw out of the corner of his eye Subaru mouthing ‘chan?’ but Kamui didn’t have the time to comment because the little girl was there and flying at him, taking his hand and beaming up at him in that way that Fuuma had before—ah, so they really were siblings—and her bright eyes almost filling with tears. “Kamui-chan, you’re so tall!”   
  
Kamui was beginning to mourn for the Kamui of this world’s height.   
  
“… I suppose,” he said, taken aback by the little girl, still clinging to his hand. He didn’t pull away. Something about her was comforting, despite the entire strangeness of this situation.   
  
“Are you well? Are you okay? You aren’t lonely, are you?” Kotori asked and this time tears did fill her eyes.   
  
Kamui jolted in alarm at the welling up and stared at Subaru hopelessly. Subaru nodded his head in encouragement and with a thick swallow, Kamui kneeled down, staring into Kotori’s face. Cautiously, daunted by both small children and crying girls, Kamui lifted his free hand and brushed aside a few of the tears already slipping over her rounded, red cheeks. She blinked at him and then seemed to realize she was crying and quickly ducked her head, wiping her eyes. Kamui looked away politely, his cheeks burning in embarrassment and frustrating—just _how_ did he always manage to find himself in these situations?   
  
The girl looked up once she was done, smiling now. She hesitated for half a second before, with Kamui at her level now, she threw her arms around his neck.   
  
“I’m so happy!” she said in his ear and Kamui stiffened up. He looked up at Subaru again, feeling incredibly lost in this entire situation. With something akin to a pout, Kamui patted the girl’s back, staring at the ground now with red cheeks and a frustrated furrow of the brow.   
  
“Hn,” he grunted, coughing a little discreetly.   
  
“Where is the Kamui that you know?” Subaru asked.  
  
Fuuma spoke, since Kotori was too busy clinging to Kamui. “He had to move away. It’s been a while since we’ve been able to see him.”  
  
“But we’ll definitely see him again,” Kotori said confidently. “It might take a while, but we’ll wait until we can meet him again.”   
  
Kamui stared at the ground.  
  
Kotori pulled away, smiling widely. “And we’ll be really happy then, too, when we can!”  
  
“Hn,” Kamui said.  
  
“Not that it isn’t nice to see you!” Kotori said, quickly, mistaking Kamui’s short answers for feelings of inadequacy. She took his hand in both hers and he stared at them, feeling once again extremely out of place.   
  
“It’s fine,” Kamui muttered.  
  
He really did have to wonder how he got himself into situations like these.


End file.
